


Trick or Treat, Freak.

by lalisagguk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, But you have to wait for them to realize they like each other, Competition, F/F, Halloween, Jennie works at the halloween store, Jisoo has to break it down for them, Jisoo knows what's up, Like they still look the same, Lisa just likes to win, Rose and Lisa are so competitive, Rose takes Halloween way too seriously, She's so sick of their bullshit, These girls are so oblivious but the author is feeling extra fluffy today, They aren't that much older, They have jobs but the author doesn't get into that, We all know they get together, it gets fluffy, it takes a while, like it's kinda funny because they can't see past the fact that they need to win, she aLWAYs knows, they're neighbors, when isn't she though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalisagguk/pseuds/lalisagguk
Summary: During the best time of the year, next door neighbors Rose and Lisa declare war against each other to see who can come up with the best of the best decorations for Halloween (ft. a tired Jennie and an overly done Jisoo).
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Trick or Treat, Freak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's the best time of year so I decided to start writing Halloween fics since we all deserve it. I found this prompt on tumblr but I can't for the life of me remember which account I got it from. I hope you enjoy and feel free to check out my other fic. Thanks so much. 
> 
> Also,,, stream and buy The Album! The girls worked so hard on it! Thanks and Happy Halloween!

During what Rose liked to consider the best time of year, she would get _a little_ competitive when it came to having the best house in the neighborhood. See, when Rose was younger and still living with her parents, her father always told her you could judge a person by what they had to offer for decorations on Halloween. The buzzkills always had one or two pumpkins and the porch light off, basically the universal way of saying _not_ to knock on the door, and the cool people had blowups, spider webs, fog machines, and basically anything you could imagine. Well, Rose took that to heart and vowed never to be considered a _buzzkill_ and decided that this year, she'd have the best of the best for her house, deeming it a personal rule to _win._

After work, Rose drove straight to the local Halloween Department Store and headed for the blowups, calling Jisoo, her best friend, for advice on which one she should choose. _It had to be perfect._

"Do I go with the ghost or the spider?" She asks, holding both in her hands like they were the ticket to heaven. 

" _Why can't you just not decorate this year and come to the towns Halloween party with me?"_ Jisoo asks, causing Rose to feign disappointment, mouth dramatically agape. 

"Are you kidding me!? I called you for one thing and you present this friendship breaker of an idea. Jisoo how could you?!" The sarcasm was apparent in her voice, causing both girls to laugh. 

_"It was cool when you were finishing College, but now you're working and you're old."_ Jisoo snickers into her end of the phone with an obnoxious tone to her voice.

"Halloween is for _all ages._ Look, if you're not going to help, I'll call you later, bye!" Ignoring the protests of concern, Rose hangs up and decided to just get both, walking back to her cart with furrowed brows. Before she gets there, though, she bumps into somebody, causing them to drop everything onto the floor. 

"Oh shit, I'm so, so sorry." She quickly rushes out, squatting down to help the stranger pick up their boxes - of course, with Rose's luck, she ends up bonking heads with the stranger too. 

"This is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry-" Rose apologizes, deciding that for the better of both of them, she'd just let the other pick everything up.

"Well, _some_ of us know where we're going." Rose assumed it was meant to be a joke, but she didn't take what the other said lightly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rose states accusingly. She wasn't having any of this person's attitude. 

"I just meant that you were acting all frazzled after hanging up. That's all. I'm Lisa by the way." She says with a winning smile. 

"I wasn't _frazzled_ for your information. I just need to have the best house on the block for Halloween, is all. No pressure." Rose was sure Lisa would laugh at her - Jisoo never took her Halloween craze seriously, always taking a chance to jab at the girl's dream. 

"You seemed like it, " Lisa counters, "And Halloween? I wouldn't take you for the decorating type." She says with a smirk.

"Well, I _own_ Halloween. You should swing by my place next Saturday and I'll show you." This causes Lisa to raise a brow.

"We'll see about that," Lisa counters, a dimpled smile that Rose would find adorable appearing on her face, but given the circumstances, all Rose could do was scowl. Not poke at one like _she wanted to._ Was that weird? Yeah, she decided, it was. 

"You're on. But good luck, Lisa. I've been doing this a while. Shall we shake on it?" Lisa scoffs and with a furrow of her brows, says, "I wouldn't have it _any other way._ " 

The girls glare at each other, Lisa's manicured nails digging into the palm of Rose's. She hisses and retracts her hand with another glare. What did she just get herself into?

-

"You did _what?!_ " Jisoo all but shouts as Rose unpacks her bags of supplies. 

"What?! If you were in my shoes, you would have done the same thing." Rose counters, rolling her eyes at the irony of it all. 

"No, Rose, I would have left. We're too old for this. What were you thinking, challenging a random woman you met in the fucking _Halloween Department?!"_ Jisoo seethes. Yes, Rose admits that it was childish, but when challenged, she was far too competitive to back on. Besides, what harm could a bit of friendly competition do?

"It's not _that_ serious, Jisoo. Besides, I got you that employee's number. You know, the one you can never seem to shut up about?" Rose bribes, smirking at the way Jisoo quickly forgets about why she was even there in the first place. 

Besides, Rose reminds herself, what's a little friendly competition going to do anyway?

\- 

It was Saturday now. In approximately seven days, Rose would win this silly competition and be considered the best decorator on the block. She was listening to some music, earbuds in as she set up the spiderwebs and purple lights on the trees surrounding her property. All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a _very_ familiar face walking right _toward_ her. What was she doing here? And how did she have Rose's address. 

"Hey stranger!" Lisa waved at Rose and started laughing suddenly, probably at the shocked expression on Rose's face. 

"How do you know where I live?" Rose crosses her arms after she removes her earbuds, placing them in one of her coat pockets. 

"We're neighbors," Lisa begins and Rose feels like she might faint. No, she's certain she will. What the fuck? "I know. I was surprised too. Guess we'll have to be discreet with all of the decorating now." If it weren't for the fact that Rose absolutely _despised_ Lisa, she could admit that, yes, she looked adorable. Lisa had on an oversized Halloween sweater that practically swallowed her whole with a pair of fitted leggings and she smelt of pumpkin spice. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Rose eyed Lisa warningly but for some reason, Lisa _laughed_ at her. Rose furrowed her brows and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Sorry, sorry. You just look _adorable_ when you're trying to be mad at me." Lisa says with a giggle. So she was giggling at her now. Great. just great. Could this situation get any worse?!

"I'm not adorable." Rose silently mumbled, the sudden gust of wind blowing a few pieces of hair into her face. 

"Sure. By the way, I never got your name. If this is going to be an official challenge, shouldn't I know the name of my competitor?" Lisa asks, crossing her arms. Rose couldn't blame her. Though the sweater looked warm, she was underdressed for the crisp autumn day. 

"I guess you're right about one thing. I'm Rose." She internally applauded herself for the offhand second grade comeback she managed to come up with. Spur of the moment, she reminded herself. 

"Okay, Rosie," Lisa smirked at the way Rose immediately squawked at her. "We should have a deadline for decorations. I don't want you out decorating me last minute." Lisa moved a strand of hair behind her ear, and Rose assumed the cold caused this, but her cheeks were quite rosy - the sweet tint of red looking rather adorable on her - _wait adorable?_ No, Rose didn't - _couldn't_ find Lisa adorable. 

"It's just Rose." She quickly countered, pulling out her phone to open up the calendar app. "How about Twelve PM Halloween day? It'll give us time to get ready for the big night and we have early the Trick or Treaters to think about. We wouldn't want to still be working on our houses when they showed up, right?" A soft silence fell between the two, and while Rose searched Lisa's eyes for an answer, her phone began rapidly going off in her hand - probably Jisoo, she thought.

Another gust of wind suddenly blew past both of the girls, seemingly snapping Lisa out of wherever she was. "Y-yeah that works. Oh, Rosie you should probably get that." Lisa gestured toward the phone in question. _Damn you, Jisoo._

"Yeah, I probably should, and you should probably get inside. Wouldn't want you catching a cold. It would give me an unfair advantage." Rose snickered at the thought of Lisa in a tussle with her blankets, sporting a stuffy nose. 

"Didn't think my competition cared that much." Lisa said, smiling soft - softer than their last interaction. Something had changed between the girls, but Rose couldn't figure out _what_ it was that changed. It was probably nothing - all in her imagination. She scolded herself for even thinking things would change. 

"I don't." Rose snapped - okay maybe that was a little rough. Lisa hadn't shown any aggression toward her. "Sorry?" She tried. 

"It's not a issue, Rosie. We're competition after all." Lisa turned around but stopped herself, repositioning herself to face Rose. "Good luck, Rosie." Lisa said, walking off. Rose watched her until she shut the door of her house. Fuck. Rose was done for. 

\- 

"I _hate_ her Jisoo! Her and her perfect fucking smile and the way she makes me blush - what the hell are you laughing at?" Rose snapped, burying her face into one of her couch cushions. She felt like screaming but she reminded herself that this was real life - _not some Disney Channel movie._

"Are you seriously that dense you idiot?" Jisoo said, pulling Rose up by her arms. She could tell it was about to get serious so she sat in silence, letting Jisoo continue.

"Do I actually have to break this down for you?! You're _attracted_ to Lisa. It's not that hard to see, and by the way, Jennie was convinced you guys were fucking - oh my god, _are you guys fucking?!"_

"Ew! No! Jisoo what the fuck!" Rose proceeds to hit Jisoo with a couch pillow, causing a pillow fight to break out between the girls - a laughing break was always nice, but Rose needed to stay focused on her house -and this new reality of _a possibility_ that she may have a crush on the girl - _maybe._

When they settled down, Jisoo held Rose's hand between both of hers, a way to assure her she was only looking to comfort the other. 

"It's not scary if you have someone to talk to, but seeing as you're impossibly dense, you're going to have to do something big - _something major_ for Lisa to take it seriously, and I think I know just what to do."Jisoo wickedly grinned at Rose, and to say she was nervous was an understatement - she was terrified. 

-

It was officially Halloween, and Rose had decided to go through with Jisoo's plan, which was something she had never even imagined she'd do. At sundown, she headed over to Lisa's house, in her costume of choice, and rang the doorbell. 

"Hey - Oh, it's you, Rosie. Wait - what's this? Why isn't your house decorated? I'm so confused." Lisa placed the candy bowl on the side table and let Rose into her home.

"So, you're probably wondering _why_ I didn't decorate my house - and well, I'm here to tell you. Before you say anything, yes, by default you won. Congratulations," Rose said with a smile. A real smile, might she add. "I have something to tell you, and I really hope you won't hate me, but, well, I think I might possibly have feelings for you?" It ended up being more of a question, and Rose slightly cringed at the fact that it did. 

"You're not playing with me, right? This isn't some sick Halloween prank where I'm gonna say I like you back and your friends are gonna jump out off the bushes with silly string?"

"Why is that so specific? Wait - no I can assure you my friends wouldn't because I'm telling the truth. Lisa. I really, really like you." Rose smiles, handing Lisa the bouquet of flowers she had hidden behind her back. 

"I was _also_ wondering if you would like to be my date to this Halloween party? I don't know, Jisoo said you'd say yes-" Rose was cut off with a loud laugh from the other. Confusion must have been apparent on her face because Lisa quickly stopped and said, "No, no I'm not laughing at you - well, I _am_ but it's because I think your rambling is so adorable. Yes, I'd love to be your date to the Halloween party. Under one condition, though." Lisa smirks wildly.

"What is it.." Rose questions, squinting her eyes at the other.

"You call me _winner_ all night." Rose wasn't expecting that so she laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Fine, _winner,_ get in the car. We have a party to get to." 

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd that's all I have for you today! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment if you'd like! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
